The Huntress and her Prey
by zig2000
Summary: She is unsure of her past but knows that her current prey knows all she need's to do is resist the urge to eat him alive. She will discover an unlikely partnership with her original prey to survive the wasteland created by this horrid infection. And redevelop a relationship that had originally ended with her death.
1. Chapter 1

AN: RECENTLY STARTED PLAYING L4D AGAIN AND GOT AN IDEA FOR THIS HOPR YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE ENJOY.

DISCLAIMER: All Infected type's belong to L4D

"Rikka jump befo-" "NO leave, her they're closing on us!" yelled voices she couldn't recognize them nothing was registering properly. All she knew was her fingers where numb now and clenched on a chain and there was a spreading pain emanating from her shoulder. Then suddenly there was a snap she fell back hitting something and she was out like a brick unaware of the closing horde the leaving Hummer trying to escape. But as she died she felt a change but was down to fast to notice it.

(A WEEK LATER)

Her eyes slowly began to flutter open her pupils dilating like a cats to adjust to the lighting. She clutched her head first a pounding bang coming from there it was at this she felt something in her hand she looked at the chain in her hand. She brought it to her face there where oval shaped items on it she examined it curious. There was letter's and number's on it but to her it was all nonsense however there was a smell emanating from it that she under stood she brought it to her nose sniffing it her nose registering the smell's and translating it to her giving her images of different things blood, soot, chemical's, and a person two to be exact but they where highlighted in two colors one was a male colored blue and a female that was yellow. The features where blurry at first but after a few stronger sniff's it all registered clearer the boy was tall had black long wavy hair he was dirty and slightly tanned he had his arm over the girls shoulder she had short blonde hair bright eyes shifting between red and brown and her features kept changing in small ways like her nails kept getting sharper and then normal again. Then the image slowly blurred the girl fading away and the guy remaining but now he was different his hair was longer his face was dirty he was plucking something something off a tree then it disappeared and she reopened her eyes saliva was dripping out her mouth all she understood from that was two things the man was food and the girl was her she stood up but felt uncomfortable. She was hungry but felt wrong dressed how she was like she needed something and as hungry as she was her instincts where telling herto look around for something she wasn't sure what but knew she'd know when she found it. After a while of searching she found it on a dead infected. She stripped the jacket off the dead infected there was some bullet wholes in it around the chest and half of one sleeve was torn off and to top it it was big on her the hood messed up her view and slid down to her side and the whole sleeve on her right covered her palm only allowing her finger's to stick out but she didn't care she was so hungry and even with the buffet of body's around her she wanted the one she smelled. She sniffed the chain again and her glowing red eyes dilated more and a trail of smoke formed in front of her several to be precise showing different paths to her destination. She looked at the one on the wall behind her it seemed the most... pleasing so she jumped on the wall her sharp claws digging through the cement like butter and she began to climb for now her hunt was on.

She was currently on all fours on top of a rooftop stalking a young boy currently walking down an alley it wasn't her initial target but the hunger had become overwhelming by now. She began to prepare to pounce on him she was waiting for him to turn the opposite direction that pistol couldn't kill her but she didn't want to add more bullet holes to her jacket. She watched he turned around looking opposite of her direction after a cat toppled a bottle over near by she was about to pounce when she was beat to the chase. He was suddenly attacked by a startled witch that was startled by the cat too but he was more dangerous to her then a cat he shot at her missing each time until she got him driving her long sharp claws through his torso sending blood everywhere then ending him by digging her teeth into his neck and ripping it out the guy bled out instantly. The huntress sat on the building pissed she was hungry and her meal was just taken by someone else. She jumped down making the witch shoot a warning look at first but it softened at the sight of the huntress she looked at her curious to the huntress's intentions but they became apparent when her belly growled and the huntress knelt down clutching her gut she was hungry as shit. The witch opened her mouth meaningless growl's coming out but to an infected it all formed a sentence "are you hungry hunter I am willing to share meat with you." the huntress growled in response "thank you witch may I join then?" the witch scooted to over as the huntress crawled over and looked down starring hungrily at the body before her. She looked to the witch and smiled then turned to the body and tore out flesh to eat drool slightly coming out her mouth joining the blood that came with every bite the witch joined soon after skewering pieces and eating she quickly finished she stood up and walked away having her fill and siting back in her spot and began to sob again. The huntress quickly finished she stood back up wiping the fresh blood off her mouth she looked around trying to spot her sent but found none she quickly reached into the jacket pocket and pulled the chain out again and sniffed it regaining the scent she then shoved it back into her pocket and continued to hunt her original prey.

(IN A SMALL PARK JUST OUT OF THE CITY)

A man was currently walking around a deep fast river making his way home his P-90 slung to his back his blood pasted torn black trench coat buttoned up he was holding a cut on his left thigh his black cargo pants ripped in several areas nothing he couldn't patch at home. He was also thinking rather loudly to himself not caring who heard. "well isn't this a lovely mess you got your self into Zack and here I thought we would be more cautious damn I'm an idiot." he was alone for a long time and by now had actually developed an alter ego in himself who he had conversations with usually in his head however he wasn't insane just really lonely as fuck. "well in your defense you are a fucking idiot how couldn't you figure infected would number the thousands here at a fucking medical camp where shit tons of infected end up!" responded his little self he responded angrily with a snap "well if your just me then you know damn well that if I didn't know then you didn't either." "to shay." he smirked and stood tall arms crossed feeling triumphant then he collapsed his leg to injured to take his full weight which wasn't much since he'd been living off ration's and apples the past month he grabbed a nearby rail and picked himself up and leaned against the rail. A fog was currently blanketing the park preventing him from seeing the source of a low snarl near by he instinctively reached to his magnum holstered under his arm and using the other to grab the ax hanging off his sash that hung over the coat tied tightly to avoid falling on it was a med kit two ax's and a pouch on the sides of his hips with all his ammo for his pistol and the shot gun slung over his other shoulder. He scanned the area pointing his magnum into the thick fog and keeping his ax in the air with the other his iron sight's where blurry and lined up as his gaze landed on a quickly approaching silhouette he fired a bullet he got a fit on the tall figure but it didn't die but had a loud couching fit then a long tongue shot out "fucking shit!" Zack jumped out of the way bringing his ax down on the tongue severing the tip from the rest making it scream in pain as the tongue shot back to the now injured smoker Zack quickly fell over to his side still unable to stand unsupported but he took plenty of shots with his magnum unable to reach his P-90 as he had fallen on it making it inaccessible to him he was horrified when his magnum made a click signifying it's now empty magazine he used his other hand to grab another clip and and reloaded quickly barley emptying fire chamber as the bleeding tongue shot at him again this time he couldn't use his ax though and the tongue wrapped him up and dragged him over restraining his arm's preventing him from shooting.

He was just a few feet away when he did the most disgusting disturbing(yet effective) thing he could do, he clamped his teeth onto the smoker's tongue making it screech in pain and loosen its slippery disgusting hold on Zack he smiled rolled over and shot three bullets into the infected's skull it's body went limp and fell to the ground lifeless. He sighed before trying to stand up he managed to limp to the rail again before giving away and grabbing the rail. _"ugh that sting's like a bitch!" "tell me something I don't know _dipshit_ now get your ass to the clock tower before more show up!" _Zack quickly nodded agreeing with himself and limped along the rail to a bench he sat scanned the area before reaching to the med kit hanging on his waist he opened it and took out a needle and stitches and got to work on his wounds shakily stitching his thigh after rubbing a clear fluid for infection once his cut was sealed he put his stuff away before taking out some bandages and wrapping his leg up. It bled a few seconds more then stopped he smiled and sat there a little while yet again having a loud argument with himself that led down a weird path. "I wasn't expecting this shit to start on my wedding day you know." "ehh life's unexpected Zack you just need to deal with the crap thrown at you. Right no matter how hard it is." Zack nodded agreeing while also stroking his tattoo it was on his forearm it was a name it read "Rikka's boy :p" yeah he was drunk when he got it but that didn't matter it still meant something it was there to remind him to stay devoted to his now deceased wife. A tear threatened to fall out but he wiped it quickly he sniffled a little though. It was hard to accept his wife's death but there was no way she could have lived right. He starred up to the sky wondering if maybe she was watching over him somewhere. If only he knew he was right but not in the way he thought. As he walked home his leg feeling home he had heard it a while back but didn't care the noise of soft quiet pit patter of feet on the roof was helpful he knew it was a infected but didn't care it was actually helpful cause he knew that if it stopped while he was still walking then it meant more infected or survivors where near by so far it was only infected.

He approached a large clock tower it had one entrance a reinforced metal door that had a shit ton of locks nothing could open it without a key or a nuke with 2x the power of a normal one. He reacehed into his jacket pocket and pulled out a key it had a blue and red button he clicked the blue one and several click's where heard and a light above the door turned off he pushed the door open and closed it behind him he clicked the red one and all the locking mechanisms made a satisfying click the corridor contained two trunks each one holding pipe bomb's, ammo, and a few guns but most where empty and needed a currently not owned magazine. He shouted out not afraid of nearby infected since they couldn't reach him "Lucy I'm home!" soon a cute odd looking cat came down stair's it pounced it's master happily his black and brown fur a blur as he darted at him. Zack held the cat two him he wasn't a fan of cats but this one was basically his room mate as far as he was concerned. The cat jumped down and ran away interested in something else now. Zack walked around the corner of the corridor and into a lift it had two buttons one up and one down as big as the tower was there was only two floors base and attic which was under all the gears then an access to the roof. He entered the attic welcomed by the churning of gears and the tick of the giant clock mechanisms but he was ok with it. In there it was just a small room since the tower was thin however there was still plenty of room in one corner there was a stair way to the lookout access as he called it there was a brown couch in the middle with a TV in front of it. A refrigerator was next to a small futon in another corner next to the lift the place itself was lit by two lamps dim blue Christmas lights and a few candles. He threw his belt on the couch with his arm strap and weapon's then finally his black hat and scarf it was pretty cold around this area he took his boots off next soon he only where a coat cargo pants and fingerless gloves it looked odd but he didn't care he walked to the lookout after he was in his more comfortable outfit the lookout was a square area sandbags on either side and a sniper rifle set on each side with boxes filled to the brim with full magazines next to it. He walked to each side checking for infected there was none visible so he didn't worry he grabbed a apple from a small basket in a corner he then grabbed a sniper took a bite and aimed at nothing for awhile aware of the huntress currently on the roof above waiting to strike however she was unaware that he was aware.

AN: HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW I NEED SOME SUPPORT HERE HAVE A KICKASS DAY!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: first off thank you **dakotabaker72, kllerWoW **and **Jcraft596**for reviewing and any who read the story. i'd also want to thank the authors who Faved and Followed this story I hope I can keep you're support now after many rewrites and reviews of this chapter im done I hope you all enjoy it and review or PM me your thoughts thank you ;)

DISCLAIMER: all infected belong to L4D series

(at the clock tower)

The huntress was above Zack thinking she most certainly had the advantage however she was a little worried that rifle in his hand's would kill her first so she'd wait till he was asleep and not expecting an attack. She waited for a good while her sight blurred by her now long blonde hair it was tangled but not bad looking she was there shivering a little now even with her jacket it was torn and the small sports shorts she had when she died weren't good insulator's of heat she wasn't going to give her position away not till he let the rifle go anyways she waited awhile till he finally turned and left she slowly crawled in after havingtrouble as the windows were covered in mesh and fencing and only way in through it quietly was the slot big enough for a young petite women and she was young and kinda petite however her breast and but made it a slight challenge as they had been very developed. She managed to get herself in with little grace and now had a few scratches on her jacket and that was it thankfully for her. He had already gone in and the door was closed but unlocked so she snuck in trying to be stealthy as possible once in she saw the building to her it was nice perfect for a huntress to stay hidden and out of sight of her prey. She hipped up onto a gear that wasn't broken and was like that so the clock wouldn't ring at 12 o'clock. She sat there watching her prey move around below doing things here and there he was fully geared again and was already at the lift she sighed lowly but figured she would wait for it to come back maybe he'd be so exhausted he wouldn't fight back.

(in the city mall)

Zack had left awhile ago aware of his uninvited guest but figuring it was probably not an infected otherwise it would of killed him when it had it's chance. _"i forgot how creepy this place is at this time of day." "pussy."_Zack stopped for a second trying to think of a come back to that but shrugged it off he needed to concentrate right now. The mall was a dangerous place during the apocalypse but he needed some ammo so he was headed towards a local gun shop at the river area the mall was along a river walk so its base level was pretty low. He was passing the food court when he heard it it was a low sick gurgling and chocking sound followed by wheezes of air. He stopped moving almost frozen as heard the chubby little foot steps behind him. He immediately turned running back and fired at the ugly gross Boomer infected waddling towards him. It took a few shots from Zack's P-90 to the torso causing the vomit stored in it to spew out then the boomer vomited towards him Zack barely jumping out of the way missing the ugly green substance by an inch and then shooting again the boomer took plenty of shots till he exploded in a display of vomit, guts, and blood that stank horribly. Zack turned and ran for it till he was at the gun store he turned and was now rushing to grab ammo filling his ammo pouches with all the required ammo for his Magnum, shotgun, and finally his P-90. He loaded all his weapon's in a rush as the loud groans of infected neared he turned back his Magnum and ax drawn seeing that this was the better choice to reserve his shotgun shells and the few P-90 clips he now had in his current possession he turned to see a hoard of zombies drawn by the bullet noises earlier they began to run he lined up his shots getting each one in the head blowing there brains out before taking another step back he wasn't going to run till one passed the fence dividing the mall it was already rusty and broken by now but the spaces where tight and he had seen zombies get crammed in there before. he took down a small quarter of the incoming hoard before the first one went through the fence and began to run at him "hello ugly!" he yelled as he slammed the ax into the infected's head killing it quickly then another ran at him he shot it in the head the bullet traveling through its head and hitting the one behind in the neck destroying its through and cutting signal to its body out as an affect of shattering its spinal cord. He side stepped allowing the body to fall to his side he fired a few more shots at the zombies he got it down to a half of the original hoard left till he retreated to the open not liking how close they had gotten in the past few minutes.

He was out the mall now panting heavily his ax still gripped in his hand and his Magnum holstered under his arm he had impressed himself he was sure it was the adrenaline but hey it kept him alive right. He began to walk back to the tower it was a short trip actually he was only a few blocks away he was walking down the street when he looked down an alley there was a young boy's body shredded to bits he stopped and walked over cautious of any infected the body was obviously old no more than a day or two old. He was a few feet from the body when he heard the sobbing he turned he could see the witch he crouched down by the body he knew that if you keep your distance they leave you alone. He examined the body when he heard the sobbing stop but he didn't care not to contrary belief witches didn't cry 24/7 they stopped sometimes. He was currently checking to see if the boy would be an infected even being torn up like that it didn't matter he'd seen body's in worse condition revive and go on a rampage. After he came to the conclusion he stood up knocking his head into the witches scaring the crap out of him he closed his eyes preparing to be gutted like a fish but nothing happened he opened his eye the witch was out cold her eyes were shut and her arms were thrown over her head she looked peaceful so Zack decided to leave her down like that and ran hoping the witch would forget what had happened. He reached the tower and ran in and locked the door's behind him.

(at tower during Zack's bullet search)

The huntress was lazing around waiting for her prey to return he was taking forever and she was starting to get hungry. She jumped from her little spot on the gear and searched for food in the place. She looked around and walked in front of a mirror and was freaked out she had never seen her reflection but now that she did she looked at it taking her current look in registering her attire and finding it seeming weird "this feels odd maybe if I just mess with this." of coarse it came out in growl's and snarl's but as before it worded perfectly to an infected she took her hood off and looked at her unshaded face for the first time. Her skin was slightly tanned her eyes were both a deep red like blood. She was happy that the jacket was there but it didn't feel right zipped all the way up so she zipped it down into a V-shape exposing more of her cleavage she proceeded to examine her hair now and grabbed it she held some of it behind her head it looked better like that and kept it from messing with her side view her bangs still hung slightly in her face but she was ok with that. She let her hair go she knew there was a human object that made it possible to keep her hair up but she knew not what it was nor how to apply it. She huffed not wanting to mess her hair up more even being a infected she was still a girl and she wanted to look good to herself. She continued to mess with her hair till she heard her stomach growl startling herself. She grabbed her stomach she was very hungry she looked around the building till she saw the small white metal box near Zack's futon she walked over and bent over to open the door till she realized she had no idea how to do it. She fiddled with the box a little she put it down and knelt down in front of it placing her hands on her lap's wondering what to do now. Then it hit her she stroked the door with her pointer finger with her eyes closed knowing that stroking stuff she had interacted with in her past would give her small snippets showing her how to open it. She figured it out she grasped the handle and opened it up with a small tug she looked inside there were several things but her eyes shot to the red can drink's first she reached in and pulled it out. She stared at it blankly a little before she opened it having seen her previous prey open bottles in this manner before.

She stared blankly at the can "... I wonder how this taste errrr ummm" she looked at it curiously for a few seconds before sighing and putting it to her lips she took a few sips. She looked at the can a small glint in her eye "this is pretty good its better then flesh and I feel so... ooh that tingle in my back eeek this feels great!" she was suddenly hyper as fuck she gulped the whole can down slightly burning her throat and coughing a little. She proceeded to crush the can against her head and throw it at a slightly over filled bin nearby she just wanted to do something but she wasn't sure what but anything would work so she started jumping all over the place that's when she met the cat. She looked at it curiously "hmmmm... hello fur ball." she put a finger out the cat didn't react badly it actually began to lick her finger it triggered something a flash back you could say.

(flash back)

She was at her patio it was summer the air was sweet and rich, kids where playing soccer in the streets. She was currently leaning against the wall just thinking nothing serious just wondering how her fiance was he had left to the war in Iraq he would be home soon then they'd finally get married she was trying to picture how it would look. She began to hum her favorite tune, he's a jolly good fellow. She was brought out of her thoughts by her neighbors cat or her ex-neighbor, she had been taken to the hospital due to sickness. "hey there snowball." she let the cat jump on her lap it purred as she stroked the cats fluffy white fur. She sighed she just hopped nothing bad would happen if only she knew that her wedding day would be filled with chaos that the infection would develop that her home would be destroyed that she would die and become a infected too. If she had only known.

(end flashback)

She was panting her earlier sugar rush gone the cat had fallen asleep in front of her although the flashback felt like minutes it had lasted a total of 2 hours in which time her prey had made his way back. She wanted to kill him right away but she had hit her crash so she jumped to her original hiding spot and laid down. She saw her prey walk in he was vulnerable weak but she was to tired to attack instead she allowed her self to take a long needed rest. _"goodnight honey..." _and with that she slept she had no idea who she was even referencing to but she didn't care as the sweet embrace of sleep swept her away into a world of dreams.

AN: I hope you all enjoyed it please review tell me what you think also please take a look at my othr projects I need more feedback on those story's please enjoy your day and remember to tune in for the next chapter goodbye everyone ;)


End file.
